Como siente un héroe
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: Sam se sumerge en sus pensamientos y acaba con la idea de que le gustaría sentirse como un héroe. Deancentric. No Wincest. Se deja caer un poco así como el que no quiere la cosa el Destiel. Pov. Sam. Songfic. "Como siente un héroe" - Tierra Santa. Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso .-.


**Como siente un héroe.**

_**¿Qué impulsa tu mirada buscando el alba cada vez? Si no has podido alcanzar nunca su luz. **_

Siempre me sorprendía verlo tan interesado en buscar casos para nosotros, con la esperanza de salvar a todas las personas posibles un día más, viviendo únicamente ara los demás, y nunca para él.

_**¿Qué te hace estar tan vivo, arrancando una sonrisa cada vez... cada vez que eres tú? **_

Era raro verlo sonreír, pero se le notaba satisfecho cada vez que se cargaba a un monstruo, aunque también se le notaba un poco mas derrumbado por todos aquellos a los que no había podido salvar. Pero eran en esos pequeños momentos en los que se olvidaba de todo y sacaba una leve sonrisa, que lo veía de nuevo ser él.

_**Tu voz es tu silencio, mirar es hablar dentro de ti con la fuerza de tu corazón.**_

Nunca hablaba de cómo se sentía, siempre lo intentaba disimular con comentarios sarcásticos, pero no le servía de nada. Dean era mi hermano y lo conocía como a mí mismo, y por ello sabía interpretar sus silencios, sus miradas y sus gestos. El rubio era muy fuerte por todo lo que aguantaba, y siempre intentaba llevar el peor del mundo sobre sus hombros.

_**Y saber que es un viaje a la nada, que hay un cielo que no escucha, y tus lágrimas no ven. **_

Ambos sabíamos que todo acabaría en algún momento, e iríamos al Cielo, al Infierno o, en el peor de los casos, al Purgatorio. Pero el Cielo no estaba ya disponible, no para nosotros. Todo acabaría en nada, ni Castiel, que ya no nos escuchaba, podría cambiarlo, y mi familiar estaba destrozado por ello. El ángel, ahora enloquecido por todas las almas que había absorbido, era su mejor amigo (o eso me decía) y nos había traicionado. Sabía que él no lloraría y que le dolía mucho, pero él era fuerte y lo aguantaba como solo él sabía, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su alma.

_**Quiero sentir como siente un héroe, quiero sentir como siente un héroe.**_

Yo quería sentirme como un héroe, saber que salvaba vidas y estar satisfecho por ello, saber que gracias a mí muchas personas estaban felices por mí, pero no podía porque siempre lo había visto como una obligación, como un trabajo que no era mío.

_**No hay nada como tu mundo, donde sufrir es la constante de vivir, y cada instante es morir.**_

Era obvio que, aunque no exteriorizara sus sentimientos, sufría cada día más, que el peso de sus hombros era cada vez mayor y era cuestión de tiempo que dejara de soportarlo, pero me sorprendía que siguiera siendo fuerte a pesar de todo lo que nos sucedía.

_**Alcanzas tus recuerdos de algún momento sin imagen ni color que te hacen llorar y reír.**_

Más de una vez lo había descubierto mirando el teléfono, habitualmente mirando algunas fotos en las que salía con Ben y Lisa, o incluso a veces mirando el número de teléfono del ángel. También tenía fotografías conmino, y en las que salíamos con nuestros padres de pequeños, ésas las miraba también.

_**Comprender que no existe el mañana, que no albergas esperanza de promesas sin cumplir. **_

Eran esos momentos en los que miraba las fotos, que sabía que él pensaba que su futuro era estar solo, sin nadie más que yo. Éramos los dos contra el mundo. Antes el ángel también estaba, pero ahora ya no. No respondía, y el rubio no creía que lo volvería a hacer nunca, había perdido la esperanza, pero se mantenía fuerte, como siempre.

_**Quiero sentir como siente un héroe, ser como tú, solo ser un héroe.**_

También yo quería ser tan fuerte como él, ser un héroe, salvar vidas, no querer terminar con todo eso ni huir. Quería poder pensar en la caza como mi vida y no querer tener una vida normal, que realmente no conseguiría nunca. Quería simplemente aceptar y querer esa vida.

_**Siempre habrá valientes de los que nunca se hablan, no hay más pura que su alma, con un enorme corazón, y ganas inmensas de vivir.**_

Y aun después de haber salvado tantas vidas, nadie hablaba de él o de nosotros, nadie nos conocía, pero mi hermano seguía siendo "el hombre justo" al que Cas había salvado del Infierno. Seguía siendo un buen hombre, seguía siendo mi hermano, y seguía queriendo seguir con vida para salvar a todas las demás.

_**Quiero sentir como siente un héroe, quiero sentir como siente un héroe. Quiero sentir como siente un héroe, ser como tú, ¡solo ser un héroe!**_

Yo me rendiría a lo fácil en algún momento, porque estaba cada vez más cansado de la vida que llevábamos. Estaba seguro de que a la primera oportunidad me buscaría a una mujer y lo dejaría todo atrás. Por eso idolatraba a mi hermano, porque él no se rendía ante nada. Él era un héroe, no de los que tenían superpoderes, pero era un héroe. El mío.


End file.
